Alpha Flight Vol 2 4
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * - * ** ** ** - **People of the Monitor Division. Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Anthony. * Claire. Lilli's close friend at Hull House. *Mr. Smith. Lilli's supposed adoptive father. Actually working for Department H. * Larry. Man of the Prometheus Division, subordinate to Myra Haddock. * - * - * - * * - ** ** ** * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** *** ****"Food for Thought". Mesmero's restaurant. * ** - * * ** *** - Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *According to the narrative of the issue, Mesmero has always been "a second-rate villain" and is aware of his own status. He has considerable power and has enjoyed the right opportunities, but he has never had the right plan. Which is why he has always failed. *When Murmur and Mesmero tried to use their mind-control powers on each other, Mesmero won. He comments that he is a more powerful mental manipulator than she is. *The previous meeting between Alpha Flight and Mesmero mentioned in this issue took place in Alpha Flight Vol 1 43 (February, 1987). However, Mesmero misrepresents the events of that issue when describing them. Alpha Flight was not there to help him face the Sentinels Mk VI, they were there to free the human hostages that Mesmero was holding. Alpha Flight defeated and destroyed the Sentinels, while the Purple Girl defeated Mesmero and freed the hostages. In that issue, it was also revealed that her mind-control powers are more powerful than his own. *The meeting between Mesmero and the Dark Riders, and his apparent deaths at the hands of Gauntlet took place in X-Men Vol 2 21 (June, 1993). This issue retcons away the events of the death, and explains that Mesmero actually took control of Gauntlet, and caused him to believe that he killed Mesmero. It also explains what has Mesmero been up to since his apparent death. *Mesmero's narration in this issue makes it sound like he had no actual activities between Alpha Flight Vol 1 43 (February, 1987) and X-Men Vol 2 21 (June, 1993). This overlooks his appearances in other titles, including X-Factor Vol 1, Excalibur Vol 1, and Captain America Vol 1. This was actually a busy period for him. *The scenes involving Lilli introduce some information about her and her family background, but do not actually give her a last name. Her last name, "Stephens", was introduced years after the conclusion of the series. *Prior to her arrival in Hull House, Lilli's legal guardian was apparently her grandfather. What happened to her parents has never been established. *This is the first appearance of Doctor Myra Haddock on panel, but she was previously mentioned in Alpha Flight Vol 2 2 (September, 1997). In that issue she was mentioned as the only person missing from a meeting of the leadership of Department H. | Trivia = *Mesmero theorizes that Gauntlet is an obsessive fan of the film The Gauntlet (1977) and has named himself after the film. *This issue marks the last actual appearance of Hull House in Alpha Flight Vol 2. Several of the mysteries established about the orphanage and its ties to Department H were never explained or otherwise resolved. *The last panel featuring Lilli in her bedroom depicts her wearing a basic red and white outfit. Whether it was intended to be her new uniform is unclear. She wears different clothes in subsequent appearances, and her first official uniform was completely different in design. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}